


One Shot #MeToo

by 398pt2forever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/398pt2forever/pseuds/398pt2forever
Summary: Jared answers fan question at a con and tells a quick #MeToo story.
Kudos: 6





	One Shot #MeToo

Fan: Yes, Supernatural is known as a male dominant show, and I was just wondering what sort of experience you have had with the Me Too movement, and if it has brought up any questions for you.

Jared: Well, first let me say that when you look at all the people who work on the show, not just the ones in front of the camera, that Supernatural is actually a pretty balanced workplace between males and females.  
Secondly, I think anyone who says they haven’t had some questions come up from the Me Too movement is not paying attention. Because I’m starting to realize that harrassment is kind of everywhere for women. I never realized how many women feel uncomfortable or threatened or demeaned on a daily basis.  
I do have a good Me Too story, something that happened last month in a bar. I was out with two friends, one male and one female. So we’re sitting around the corner of the bar, talking, having a good time, when this guy comes up. This guy’s kinda younger than us, maybe mid-twenties or so. And he says to me and Jensen, “Hey, I was sitting over there and I couldn’t help noticing the three of you. I’d really like to buy the lady a drink, and I noticed you two are wearing rings and she’s not, so I figure it’s okay but i just wanted to be sure.”  
And I have to say, his behavior didn’t even strike me as being strange. I figured, “Oh okay, he wants to make sure she’s single. That’s cool.” But before I could say anything, my friend sort of waves at him and calls him over. And she’s really nice, she’s smiling, and she introduces herself and gets his name. And then she says-  
Listen guy, I’m gonna loop you in on a little something. You want to buy a woman a drink, you can ask the waitress or bartender to offer her another drink on you. That respects her space, gives her an option, and opens up an opportunity for HER to come to come to YOU and start a conversation.  
Or you could walk up, come over and stand the way your standing now, and tell the bartender to get her another. Now you’ve invaded her space, and done something without her consent already. Social norms say it’d be impolite for her not to drink it, but then they also say that if she lets you get her drunk she’s got some obligation to you. And not in a good way.  
But you walk up to two guys at a bar and ask for PERMISSION to buy their friend a drink? Well…. It says that you really want to fuck the woman sitting with them, but you were taught to ask before you borrowed someone else’s toy. Because you see them as equals, but her? Not so much. Can you appreciate that distinction?  
And I gotta tell you, hearing that, it just absolutely blew my mind. Because it made perfect sense, and yet I had never thought of it that way before. There are so many things that are socially acceptable that put women into horrible situations, and they’re considered completely normal. And for the first time ever, it occured to me that somewhere in the world, there might be a woman writing #MeToo, and thinking of the day she met me.


End file.
